Nightmares From Hell
by IamSimplyD
Summary: Darren Shan just thought it would be another boring day in Vampire Mountain, how wrong he was. After three unlikely people are discovered on the mountain with an unknown species of vampire trailing them, Darren and co. are dragged into a whole new world as they find out they are not alone in the realm of the supernatural. WARNING: Contains Swearing
1. Chapter 1: Attack On Vampire Mountain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga - Darren Shan does! But here is my fanfic hope u enjoy**_

In a whirlwind of blur the girl leapt from the bushes, darting her way down the hill away from her chasers. Above the drumming sound of her heart, all else that could be heard were curses and yells from the men trailed after her. She stopped as the gritty ground ended at a steep drop. The girl then leaned forward carefully on her tip toes and peered down and over the cliff. A clear fifty foot drop greeted her. She backed off whilst muttering curses under her breath. She turned her head around sharply and sighed. The sounds of the men grew louder as they hammered closer and closer to her. Accepting her fate she jogged back then ran full throttle at the edge and jumped off it into the depths of the dark night.

Darren sat solemnly in his room, contemplating on the recent events that had surrounded him. He had now been a prince for some time, but he had to admit he found it utterly boring. Harkat suddenly wondered into their room and sat a bowl of bat broth on the table on the other side of the room. He turned and sighed as he watched Darren stare into the ground as if it would crack under his intense gaze. Harkat then slowly shuffled over to the other coffin across from Darren and sat down on it.

"Darren ... I'm ... sure ... everything ... will ... lighten ... up" huffed Harkat as he tried to cheer his moody half-vampire friend.

Darren glanced up at him and then nodded thoughtfully. He stretched out his arms from position behind his head and got up. He then paced the floor a few times before he groaned in frustration.

"Come on Harkat let's go do something constructive, maybe a walk outside or something like that" suggested Darren.

Harkat smiled revealing his jagged toothed filled mouth and they left the room in a hurry for some actual fresh air. Darren had managed to slip past the guards as he led Harkat through the winding tunnels of Vampire Mountain. Eventually they found light as the tunnel opened up onto the steep mountainside. The moment they were outside Darren raised his arm to his face to shield his eyes from the glare of the hot sun. He hadn't been outdoors in ages and the darkness of the mountain had his eyes adapted to it.

It was mid-summer so it practically felt like it was melting even though it was dusk and the sun was already beginning to set over the horizon. Darren had been thankful that Harkat had convinced him to do something other than mope about in his room or attend meetings with Paris and the grumpy Mika Ver Leth.

Suddenly a horrible smell filled Darren's nose. He quickly pinched his nose and screwed his face up in disgust. Harkat looked at him worryingly and then tugged on Darren's sleeve to get his attention.

"What ... is ... it ... Darren?" asked Harkat.

Darren scanned the area in front of him calculatingly then turned his head and gazed down at the little person. He shrugged then looked over the landscape again. High-pitched screams then filled the air, screams which sounded like somebody being killed. Darren - then without thinking, broke into a run as Harkat's protests screeched from behind him. He bolted it in the directions of the terror filled shrieks and made his way quickly down the mountain. As he grew nearer he heard them grow louder and closer. He then climbed up a large rocky surface covered with slippery green moss and a familiar substance. He bent down sharply and touched the offending liquid and raised his fingertips to his nose.

Blood. Without a moment to lose he sprinted into action again, this time ducking and diving through trees and over rocks to get to the person who was emitting the screams before it was too late. Finally he came to a small clearing which was heavily surrounded by large trees which blocked the light from the area. Darren remembered this place. He Mr. Crepsley and Gavner Purl had camped here once before. He hid behind a tree and peered round it watching the person who was  
screaming. A young girl was cornered, backed up against a tree with nowhere to run as three odd looking men advanced on her.

They were wearing black cloaks with hoods which were pulled up and over their eyes leaving only they're menacing snarls and long gleaming fangs on show. Their nails were sharp and almost black in colour and the aura they projected was dreadful, it almost made you wish you were dead. The girl shrieked again. Darren  
looked at her closely as he watched her tuck a loose strand on soft dark chocolate hair behind her ear. Darren back tracked. Her ear looked even weirder. It was sharpened at the tips. He raised an eyebrow as a man stepped forward.

This man was different from the others. He seemed less threatening in a way, but still as evil and was typically in charge of the three hooded men. The man had a shaved head and was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. The man's cackles pierced the air as the girl screamed in fear.

"Well Lupei tell me where you're little friend is and I'll make your death quick and painless" hissed the man.

The girl stopped screaming as the man sauntered up and stopped right up at her face. She growled a little then opened her mouth, but not to speak. She spat in the man's face and hissed under her breath.

"Never Rickshaw!" barked the girl.

Rickshaw wiped his face clean with the back of his hand then snarled loudly. He gripped the girl's neck and began squeezing the life out of her as she tried to pull his fingers away. Darren had, had enough and jumped out from his hiding place making the men and the girl all turn to gaze and glare at him.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Darren.

Rickshaw and other men froze for a split second then burst out laughing at him. The girl then, seizing her chance, kicked her keg forward and booted Rickshaw in the privates. He then immediately let her go, dropping her to the ground. She smirked and scampered up from the ground and ran behind Darren for protection. Rickshaw picked up what was left of his pride and turned, snarling at the girl.

"You're dead you little twerp!" yelled Rickshaw,"get 'em!"

Darren shoved the girl behind his back and glared at the man as he stood defensively. The three hooded men began to close in on Darren and the girl. They stumbled backwards trying to escape from them, but only got caught at a tree again. Darren cursed under his breath. Rickshaw smirked and raised his hand ready to claw out their eyes. Until something fell from the trees above and kicked him in the face sending him flying through the air and into the darkness. It landed on the ground gracefully in a crouch then gently stood up, facing the three men. It was a person. They put their arm out and beckoned with its hand for the men to engage with it in a fight.

The men did exactly this and lunged at the person who dodged the first ones attack and then proceeded to kick them repeatedly in the stomach until they went limp.  
The next one attacked from the side, barreling into the person and shoving them into a tree. Then, as the hooded man wrestled the figure at an unusual speed - which Darren had now determined as flitting - the person shoved them off and punched them in the face. All Darren could hear was the sound on crunching as  
the person's fist broke the hooded man's nose.

The person then got up and stalked towards Darren and the girl. However, the last man behind them had other ideas and began to run at them from behind. The person. However had the upper hand and quickly drew a stake from their belt and threw it over their shoulder and right into the last man's heart. The man dropped to his knees clutching the stake as he tried - in vain, to yank it out. He then stopped breathing, wide-eyed and fell backwards onto the ground dead. Darren hissed at  
the person that approached until they came into the light and raised their hand.

"Nu te voi face rău" hummed the person._ (I will not harm you)_

Darren raised an eyebrow and shook his head rapidly in confusion. The person then sighed in annoyance and removed the cow boy hat that they were wearing. Darren squinted his eyes and looked at the person. This person in fact was a woman.

"I said, I will not harm you sir, now in the interests of keeping our heads I suggest we move or backsides out of here before more of the scummy gits swarm here" barked the woman.

Darren nodded and let the woman brush past him and lead on. The girl trailed behind her like a lost puppy and Darren shoved his hands in his pockets and followed. She was leading them further down the mountain than he would have liked and it had already grew dark. Darren could estimate that it was around about seven o'clock. Suddenly another hooded man jumped in front of them. The woman tried to tackle it, but the man had her pinned to the ground before she could even land a punch. Then, before Darren could lose faith, help arrived in the form of Larten Crepsley, Harkat and Gavner Purl.

Darren sighed with relief as Gavner kicked the man off the woman, cursing in triumph as he scampered away into the darkness down the mountain. Darren then turned to Mr. Crepsley who was glaring at him in obvious fury. Darren moaned inside his head as he waited for the oncoming lecture.


	2. Chapter 2: A What?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga! Sadly ... I wished it did but it belongs to Darren Shan! **_

_**A/N Just little old me Rockchic6 asking for reviews! must appreciated thanks! And do not hesitate to tell me the story line sucks, i kinda know it already does but its my first time writing a Darren Shan fanfic!**_

Darren was marched up the mountain by the highly irritated Mr. Crepsley and brought to the Hall of Princes along with Harkat who kept his face hidden with his hood. Darren stood with his hands in his pockets and watched his now increasingly interested shoes. Paris stood discussing the two girls that had been found with one of the generals. As usual Mika sat bored as hell on his throne, head propped up on his hand nonchalantly and Gavner stood next to Mr. Crepsley and ignored him as the older vampire ranted on and on about how stupid Darren had been to go outside by himself.

The doors suddenly opened. Everyone stopped and turned to watch as two guards brought in the girls who Darren had discovered. The younger girl with brown hair came quietly as the guard dragged her gently by the arm and she whimpered under her breath in fear. However, her friend did not. The older girl was being lifted into the air and forced forward as the guard held her arms behind her back and she ranted and flailed her legs, trying to kick out at the air and escape by struggling.

Gavner laughed and covered his face with his hand as her foot connected with the back of the guard's leg making the poor man yelp out loud and embarrass himself. Mr. Crepsley then turned his head quickly and glared at Gavner, warning him to stop laughing immediately, but Gavner carried on chuckling away. The younger girl was dragged up the steps and onto the platform where Paris and the other Princes sat. Paris then turned to look at her and sighed and shook his head as the guard backed away leaving her shivering in fear.

He held out a reassuring hand then steadily walked forward and placed it on her shoulder. She gulped as he smiled solemnly and made shushing noises trying to calm her down. To Paris she could only be about sixteen years old or younger - a mere child in the old vampire's eyes.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Paris.

The girl nodded slowly and opened her mouth to speak until the other yelled out to interrupt her.

"nu le spun!" yelled the girl. _(Do not tell them)_

Paris stared at her in amazement. The girl that had spoken had long, curly black hair which reached down to her mid-back and a pair of bright green emerald eyes that shone bright with fear. She seemed to seethe with anger as Paris scanned her taking in what he had thought he had just heard her say. Her darkened skin gave her the foreign look as if she was from some Mediterranean country. However, she had spoken in a completely different tongue for that area.

"You just spoke Romanian?" stated an astonished Paris, "why mustn't she tell us her name?"

The girl glared onwards and up at the leading vampire prince with such malice. This time the doors opened again and in marched Arrow - another prince along with two guards who seemed to be dragging a man. The man struggled under their iron grips as he roared and shouted at them, trying to wriggle his way out their grasp, but to no avail. The girl with the black hair then turned to glare at the man. Her face flushed bright red with anger as she curled her fists up and curses spilled out of her mouth. The man retorted back in Romanian as well keeping up the argument on his part.

The girl who stood in front Paris dropped her head in shame and put her hands over her ears trying to keep out the obscenities that were being thrown between the raging duo. Paris turned to her sympathetically then turned tothe two being held in amazement. The girl was now speaking English.

"You idiot! Trust you to go and get caught!" yelled the girl.

The man twisted his face up in annoyance at her mere presence.

"Oh look who's talking Turner! You've been caught to and frankly before me so ha!" retorted the man.

The girl gritted her teeth and spluttered curses under her breath trying not to let the man wind her up.

"Besides mongrel I am not the one who wanted to go saving some half witted girl!" exclaimed the man smugly.

Mongrel? Everyone looked at the man with utter interest as to why he had called her it. The girl's face now had gone a shade of red which was almost the same fiery colour of the man's hair. She then lunged forward escaping the guard's hold and attacked the man. She began trying to kick and punch him to the best of her abilities until two guards yanked her off the poor man before she scratched his eyes out - literally!

"You b*****d! Take that back!" roared the girl. The man smiled evilly at her and shook his head.

"ENOUGH!" screeched the little girl beside Paris.

The old vampire turned to her to find her with tear flowing down her face and bloodshot eyes pleading with the two people in front of her to stop the fighting. She shivered violently and began to sway on her legs. Then, she proceeded to wipe her big baby brown eyes on the handkerchief Paris had offered her and turned to the vampires.

"My name is Sara Lupei, I come from Romania these are my friends Rex Bloodheart and Evangeline Turner, a man had kidnapped me and I had managed to escape so Evangeline must have come to get me and brought Rex with her, I was cornered the boy, I'm sorry I didn't catch his name, but he saved me which I am most thankful for" stammered Sara.

Most of the people looked at her in disbelief and others with great concern. Paris began chuckling and then offered his hand to Sara. She looked at it in confusion then slowly shakes it. He clapped his hands together and sighed, shaking his old withered head.

"It is an honour to meet you Miss Lupei my name is Paris Skyle, welcome, the boy you speak of is Darren Shan, a good man, now from what my generals and whatMr. Purl tells me is that these 'men' didn't seem ... human, and by what your friend Mr. Bloodheart called Miss Turner I believe there is something you wish to explain?" quizzed Paris.

Sara stared at her feet and shifted about on them until she turned to look at Evangeline and Rex with questioning stare. Evangeline gave in and nodded reluctantly.

"You may not believe me but ... they were vampires and we are ... werewolves" stuttered Sara.

Paris was shocked to say the least, but he had heard rumors. However, he had believed them to be a legend and that vampires were descended from wolves, but then again humans did say vampires existed and that turned out to be truth not myth. He sighed and scratched his forward, shutting his eyes trying to make sense of the situation. Darren stood there dumbfounded. Werewolves. Great what next? Leprechauns? He shook his head. Gavner was the complete opposite of everyone else, he was ecstatic, another race of monsters of the night to annoy and ridicule. Oh the jokes he had lined up in his head for this one. Mika Ver Leth just sat there still with the same bored expression which now had turned into a sneer of discontent. Arrow had broken down into laughing as if it were a joke and Mr. Crepsley well let's just say he was not amused.

"Werewolves? Really?" asked Gavner. Sara nodded.

"Of course!" shouted Evangeline earning a glare from Gavner.

Rex scoffed and wrestled out of the guards grip. Once out he straightened himself up and dusted down his clothes with his hands.

"Most certainly I am not one of those .. dogs!" exclaimed Rex. Evangeline growled at him.

"Shut it Bloodheart!" barked Evangeline.

"How about you Turner!" snapped Rex. Paris rolled his eyes and coughed into his fist getting their attention.

"Then pray tell what are you Mr. Bloodheart?" questioned Paris. Rex stood up proudly with all his airs and graces and spoke.

"I am a vampire" stated Rex as he crossed his arms.

"Prove it" spat Arrow.

Rex smirked and rubbed his hands together evilly. Evangeline crossed her arms and leaned sideways onto her leg impatiently whilst shaking her head. Rex took of his leather gloves and shoved them into his pocket. He then extended his arm and allowed the nails of his fingers to grow long and sharp just like the men had that attacked Sara. His fangs grew longer and his orange coloured eyes darkened.

"May I have some blood?" asked Rex as he eyed Evangeline.

"No way Bloodheart! Prove it some other way you're not snacking on me!" warned Evangeline. Rex rolled his eyes.

"Will a piece of steel help?" asked Arrow.

Rex nodded enthusiastically. They called for a servant to fetch a steel rod and gave it to Rex. He then held either end of the rod and began to gradually bend the steel so that it was halved. Some laughed at the pathetic display including Evangeline who almost fell to the floor, laughing as she clutched her stomach.

"How pathetic Bloodheart! I've seen better from a human!" mocked Evangeline.

"We will take your word for it Mr. Bloodheart, now down to business, what to do with you hmm? Well you can tell us more about these men to begin with and the _werewolves_ will have to go under inspection to make sure you are not dangerous to us okay" stated Paris.

Sara nodded shyly whilst Evangeline narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Purl call for Kurda Smahlt, this may be his chance to redeem himself" barked Paris.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga - Darren Shan does but read my mine and review plz!**_

_**A/N No little people were hurt during the making of this fanfic!**_

The entire room erupted in to protest as Paris called for Kurda Smahlt. The treacherous vampire had recently committed atrocities towards the entire Vampire Clan by hiding the Vampaneze in the caves deep in the caverns of the mountain. He was being held, waiting patiently for his trial day to come to pass and his sentence dealt, but this would be his chance to beg the forgiveness of his peers before he was finally condemned to the stakes for good. Gavner nodded respectfully to Paris and did as asked even though he thought it was obscene. The vampire had, had a lucky escape from the fight in the tunnels as a vampiresshad come to his rescue just in time. However, he had been left with a deep purple scar shooting across his left eyebrow and drawn all the way over the bridge of his nose and down his right cheek as a keepsake of the dreaded day. He left the Hall of Princes quickly with some guards and left the thick atmosphere.

Paris gazed down at the innocent Sara who stared up at him expectantly waiting for an explanation as to who exactly was Kurda Smahlt. Paris chuckled and took her by the arm gently and guided her down the steps and off the platform. He stood her in front of Darren and Mr. Crepsley and cleared his throat and waved his hand motioning to the guards to release Evangeline. Evangeline shrugged them off quickly and skipped forward so they couldn't reach out for her again. She fixed her long jacket and fixed the hat back onto her head then shoved her hands into her deep pockets. Rex crossed his arms impatiently and tapped his foot steadily off the ground.

"Darren, Mr. Crepsley may you please take Miss Lupei, Miss Turner and Mr. Bloodheart to their guest rooms" asked Paris with an air of authority.

The two vampires nodded and Darren hooked his arm and allowed Sara to take it and began walking ahead of the others. Rex rolled his eyes and followed them with Evangeline trailing at the back. As they walked Mr. Crepsley followed and Evangeline and Rex muttered a silent argument between each other glaring at one another and then sticking the fingers up at each other earning laughs from the few vampires that knew what it meant. Mr. Crepsleyrolled his eyes in annoyance and hurried after them trying not to lose their temper which was slowly slipping away.

As they walked down the halls Darren chatted away quietly to Sara about Vampire Mountain and her inhabitants. Evangeline growled under her breath as she watched as the eyes of vampires stare at them in wonder and hold their noses at her and Sara's 'offending smell'. They were not a freak show to be watched, they had the same basic rights as these so-called vampires. Of course she knew Rex well having met him minutes before she was even turned herself all those years ago in her cousin's hometown. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the dreaded memory.

"So what is a werewolf exactly?" asked Darren curiously to Sara who turned her head and smiled up at him.

"A werewolf is just as it says in the name really we're wolves just giant and a little more powerful" explained Sara. Rex snorted behind them and they all stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Or as I would like to call them great big nuisances at the best of times that always stick their noses in where they are not wanted and not to mention the unholy smell of dog that follows them nearly everywhere" stated Rex.

Evangeline growled menacingly and stepped towards him and raised her hand allowing foot long claws to come shooting out her fingertips. They looked like five sharp daggers that glinted eerily in the light cast by wall posts set a light by the fire which made Darren shiver as he remembered the lunatic Vampanee Murlough. Mr. Crepsley jumped at her trying to pull her back, but shejust shoved him off and returned to threatening Rex.

"Say one more insult towards my people and I'll rip you apart limb from limb, you got that?" hissed Evangeline between her gritted teeth.

Rex narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. Evangeline nodded quickly then let her claws retract and continued walking ahead. They continued on in silence until they reached their rooms. Darren opened the door to the first to the room where the girls would be sleeping. Sara stepped gently in pivoting and taking in the sites of the small rooms. Two coffins sat in opposite corners, they were sleek black looking things which belonged in the ground not in a stony room. Also, there was a small dresser and a small desk and chair. Evangeline walked in, surveyed the room then turned to them with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What's with the coffins?" asked Evangeline. Darren smirked slightly along with a smug Rex.

"You sleep in them" exclaimed Darren. Evangeline's face was priceless. Her eyes shot wide with horror and she shook her head.

"Now way my fang toothed friend! I refuse point blank to sleep in one of those! I'll go into one when I die okay not now or any time in the near future!" shouted Evangeline. Darren raised his hands in defeat and shrugged.

"Fine then we'll get some hammocks for you okay, better?" asked Darren.

Evangeline smiled and nodded triumphantly and waved good-bye to the boys as they shut the door and left the girls for the rest of the night and day.

* * *

In the early hours of dusk Darren woke up and got ready to head to the hall for something to eat. Harkat followed him as they left the cosy sanctuary of their room and slowly made their way groggily down the corridors. Darren tucked his arms behind his back and thought away to himself reminiscing on his dreams of werewolves and vampires. He had always thought they were scary creatures from folklore books, nothing real and nothing less. Well he had also thought this about vampires so clearly he was wrong. He thought about the quiet Sara Lupei and what he deemed her superior Evangeline Turner. They seemed strange and wacky nothing that he wasn't used to mind you, but then he thought to the comments Rex had made and the way Evangeline had reacted. He tutted to himself. The name sounded familiar as if it were an echo from his previous human life. Harkatglanced up at him.

"What ... is ... it ... Darren?" quizzed the little person. Darren looked at him and shook his head.

"Nothing Harkat I'm fine" stated Darren. Harkat smirked up at the young vampire prince (or what could be deemed a smirk).

"What?" questioned Darren. Harkat shrugged and tilted his head to the side.

"You were thinking of those girls weren't you! I saw you chatting away to Sara you like her!" exclaimed Harkat as he tried to get a rise out of him. Darren stared down at him disbelievingly and gaped with denial.

"No I do not Harkat! But I do not harbour any ill will towards Miss Turner or Miss Lupei" stated Darren. Harkat shook his little grey head.

"You're beginning to sound more and more like Crepsley" muttered Harkat.

Darren shook his head and muttered himself as they continued on into the hall where they found Gavner sitting at a table with Mr Crepsley and Sara. Darren smiled and waved at her as Harkat wheezed out a laugh. Darren shot a glare in his direction and took a seat beside her and took the mug of ale Gavner had brought for him and took a quick swig from it.

"Morning Darren, Harkat just enjoying a nice chat with Miss Sara here about her culture" smirked Gavner.

"And making unhumourous jokes about wolves" joked Sara. Sara sniffed the air lightly and turned her attention to the vampires mugs.

"You're drinking alcohol!" she yelped. They all stared at her in confusion.

"Yes?" stated Mr Crepsley waryingly.

"This early though for the love of the Wolfdina I thought you people were civilised!" exclaimed Sara. Gavner laughed hoarsely then looked at her serious face.

"Oh come on tell me your not one of those 'sensible' people!" he shouted.

Sara nodded vigorously. Gavner faced palmed himself and sighed dramatically. Sara's head suddenly shot up and briskly turned towards the opening of the hall. She tilted her head in alarm and listened in closely as she squimted her eyes and gripped the table.

"What is it? What can you hear?" questioned Mr Crepsley. Sara shushed him with her finger and leaned further forward. Her eyes shot open wider as she fell back in her chair and dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh no ... " she whispered.

Suddenly roars of shouts and cursing came from the corridor outside and everyone turned towards the opening and watched as the flame red head of Rex burst in running as his life depended on it. He stopped and bent over panting heavily. He was to late however to continue running as a seething Evangeline rounded the corner with a malicious glint her eye. Darren and Gavner clasped their hands over their mouths to prevent the laughter from spilling out as they looked at her. She was completely over from head to toe in the green putrid left overs of some expired bat broth. She curled her fists up by her side and growled which rang out through the hall.

"Your ass is grass bloodsucker!" roared Evangeline.

Rex's smirk was wiped from his face as fear replaced it rapidly as Evangeline belted into a full run and then with all her might pushed off the ground on her right leg and whilst hurtling over some vampires head suddenly transformed into a huge furry creature of the night. She landed on the ground with a loud thud as she slide across the marble floor. The black haired girl was now replaced by a ten foot long seething black wolf with terrifyingly long fangs coming from her upper jaws as her muzzle was pulled back over her teeth. Gavner giggled like a child and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Finally a fight worth watching!" he squealed in a low whisper.

Evangeline circled Rex who already has his sharp nails and fangs at the ready to fight her off. She then took the opportunity to lunge at him at full speed and barrel into him sending him flying into the tables across the otherside of the room. She turned back into her human self and breathed heavily watching as he struggled to his feet out of the pile of splintered wood.

"That was AMAZING!" yelled Gavner as he fist pumped the air.

Evngeline laughed but was silenced as someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned on the spot wide eyed and smiled innocently at te man in front of her. He had long silky looking hair which was tied back to keep it off his face. She tilted her head as he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. Evangeline took it and shook.

"My name is Kurda Smahlt, I trust that you are the imfamous Miss Turner?" asked Kurda.

She nodded and put her hands in her pockets. She suddenly felt a dul throb creep into her head as the man in front her bega mouthing words which were blurred to her ears. She furrowed her eyebrows and sighed in frustration. The pain began to intensify as she tried to ignore it. Finally she gripped her head as it over took her entire body and flooded through her whispering. Thousands of voices chorused in her head as she bent over gasping. Sara had rushed to her side and was being supported by Kurda. Her eyes began turning a cool blue colour as the words leaked through.

"Where are you! What has happened! Are you hurt!" rang through her head.

Kurda turned to Sara looking rather concerned.

"What is wrong with her!" he questioned the young werewolf.

"I don't know but I have an idea but we need to get her somewhere safe" exclaimed Sara exasperatedly.

And with that Evangeline's world faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring and Interrogation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga! Darren Shan does! Did I also mention I absolutely love the Darren Shan Saga!**_

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! constructive criticism encouraged! Now read on my friends and may the luck of the vampires be with you!**_

* * *

Kurda and Sara dragged Evangeline's limp body along the hall to the girl's room. Rex swiftly walking in front of them opened the door and held it open as they arrived allowing the two to haul her through the doorway. Once in they placed her gently on the hammock as Kurda swung her legs up and onto it as Sara stayed beside her stroking the loose strands of black velvet hair from her face. Evangeline's eyes although shut twitched rapidly as her lips parted and shut quickly as if she were mouthing nonexistent words. Squeaks of exasperation soon followed as she was over come by a wave of pain. Sara gripped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she watched in horror as her friend's body slowly twist in a horrid way. Kurda quicklyleft the room to fetch supplies and Darren stood next to Sara.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Darren as he stared down at Evangeline.

"It's complicated she's receiving a message" explained Sara in the best way she could.

"A message? What kind of message?" questioned Mr Crepsley as he stood in the centre of the room keeping an ever watchful eye on the door awaiting Kurda's return.

Sara shook her head in exasperation. There really just wasn't time to explain. Just then Kurda strode back into the room carrying a cloth and a bowl of water. He swiftly placed the bowl down on the dresser and shook out the cloth and shoved it into the icy cold water. He then pulled it out and twisted it under all the excess water had been wrung out of it. Then, he folded it and placed it gently on Evangeline's forehead and proceeded to pull her right eyelid up and found her pupils a misty blue shade. Kurda raised an eyebrow at this as Sara had told him her eyes were in fact green.

"Miss Lupei please explain clearly what you mean by 'message'" requestioned Mr Crepsley.

"By message I mean someone or multiple peopleare trying to speak to her all at the same time, it's hard for a wolf we can't take it because of our sensitive hearing!" exclaimed Sara.

Mr Crepsley nodded finally in understanding. Evangeline started groaning as she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position with her elbows. She put her hand to her forehead and gritted her teeth as she felt the heat radiating from it. Her eyes had returned to normal and she was now left feeling rather sick. Evangeline then looked at the people in front of her. Her vision was rather blurred and all the black figures were slowly fading back into proper view.

"Ah, how are you feeling Miss Turner?" asked Kurda rather courteously. Evangeline's eyebrow arched as she looked at the man in front of her.

"I'm ... fine I guess just a rather sore head, take Sara explained?" mumbled Evangeline. Kurda nodded.

"Who or what was trying to contact you?" questioned Mr Crespley. Evangeline narrowed her eyes as she turned to Mr Crespley.

"None of your concern" growled Evangeline. Sara placed anhand on her arm gently.

"Evangeline just tell them it will make it a lot easier for us all" stated Sara. Evangeline heaved a sigh and shut her eyes.

"It was my friends, or more importantly my cousin" explained Evangeline. Mr Crepsley noted that she said 'cousin' with a rather hinted amount of regret and pain.

"Well we will have to inform Prince Skyle that you have been contacted by your people, I will go and explain for you, Darren how about your and Harkat show the girls and Mr Bloodheart around a bit, you know to help them get acquainted with the layout of Vampire Mountain?" suggested Kurda.

Darren nodded along with Harkat. Kurda nodded sharply and left the room briskly with Gavner trailing after him to make sure he did as he said he would. Mr Crepsley huffed into his hands as Evangeline tried to swing her legs around, but failed in the process as she tangled herself in the hammock. Darren chuckled a little then went to help her, but she shot him a glare as if to say 'back off'. Darren did so and let her continue until she rolled a little too far to the right and fell off it onto the floor. There was dead silence until it was brokenby Evangeline, Darren and Rex's laughter. She got up messily and stood ready, hands on hips awaiting orders whilst stretching out her back.

"Right on with the show and tell I guess mind if you can tell me where the toilet and showers are so I can have one later?" asked Evangeline. Darren and Mr Creplsey took one look at each other and broke into stifled laughter. Evangeline crossed her arms.

"What?" she questioned obliviously. Darren shrugged and motioned for them to follow.

* * *

"So enjoying yourself so far?" asked Darren to Evangeline.

She smiled wickedly and nodded in response even though earlier she had been mad to learn that the showers were actually communal and that the only toilet was a hole in the ground.

"Yep I love this place it so ... how would you put it? Much more cooler than Wolfenbad!" exclaimed Evangeline excitedly forgetting that she let slip the word Wolfenbad.

"What's ... Wolfen ... bad?" asked Harkat. Evangeline turned her head to look down at the little person.

"It's the capital of the Wolven Kingdom, it's where I live" explained Evangeline.

"How many of you are there exactly?" quizzed Mr Crespley as he walked a little way in front with Rex and Sara on either side of him.

"Bloody too many if you ask me ..." muttered Rex as he scratched his forehead.

Darren chuckled as Evangeline glared at Rex's back with dagger eyes. She went to retort, but tripped up over her own feet in the process. To be fair she was a tad clumsy. She got up then dusted herself down and continued walking. Sara grumbled as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance. She to had been receiving endless mind messages and was trying to block them out for her own sake. Darren decided to show them the bars first as Evangeline had been interested to see them the minute he brought them up along with their long lost champion Arra Sails who had been killed in the tunnels. They turned the corner into the wide room and found the blind Vanez Blane teaching two new assistants how to fight properly with spears. Rex and Evangeline's eyes lit up with excitement as they approached.

"Vanez! Vanez it's Darren! We've got some people here to meet you!" shouted Darren.

Vanez momentarily excused himself from the lesson and strolled over aimlessly to the crowd of vampires and werewolves that had just entered the room. He smiled solemnly and waved at where he had heard Darren.

"Hello everyone I am Vanez Blane, a teacher here in Vampire Mountain and you all are?" exclaimed Vanez. A small, light girlish voice chirped up first.

"Hello Mr Blane I am Sara Lupei" she stated as she shook the vampires hand. He smiled then motioned for the next. A low growl like voice came next.

"Greetings sir, my name is Rex Bloodheart" he exclaimed. Another voice piped up which was energetic and loud.

"Hi I'm Evangeline Turner and no I am not high on drugs just extremely excited!" shouted Evangeline as she shook Vanez's hand. He laughed and nodded.

"You must be the werewolves everyone is talking about quite interesting to discover a new race of night walkers on this soil where exactly are you from?" asked Vanez.

"Wolfenbad" stated Harkat as he lifted the mask of his face to speak and placed it back when done.

"Where is this Wolfenbad?" quizzed Vanez.

"Ro-" started Sara until she was interrupted by Evangeline's hand clasped over her mouth. Evangeline smiled innocently at them all trying to prevent Sara from blabbing in any more.

"Anyway Vanez we were wondering if you coild maybe show them some of your moves!" exclaimed Darren. Vanez tilted his head and smirked.

"I will do you one better they will fight _me_" smirked Vanez.

Evangeline clapped her hands like an amused child as Rex covered his face with his hand and Sara looked on worryingly. Vanez strode across the room and dismissed his pupils and collected some spears for them. He came back four bundled in his arm and handed each of them one - with Darren's help - and stood a little in the middle of the room with his own. Sara bit her lip and looked on reluctantly quite differently compared to Evangeline who had rolled her sleeves up and had snatched up her spear then ran over to Vanez ready for a fight.

"Turner you cannot fight a blind man!" yelled Rex. Evangeline turned to him leaning on her spear.

"I'm sure if he is blind and still teaching students how to fight properly he can handle himself am I correct my friend?" mused Evangeline. Vanez chuckled.

"Of course, but thank you for your concern Mr Bloodheart" exclaimed Vanez.

Vanez readied himself along with Evangeline for a fight. They slowly began with Evangeline putting in some clumsy jabs as she tried to get a reaction from Vanez. He smirked and decided it was time to put Evangeline through her paces. He began by cutting her hand in which her spear was held. She groaned as she looked at the bright red cut then shook her head turned back to Vanez. After a series jabs and shots, the fight ended in the usual way with Evangeline getting her butt kicked. She slowly got up from the floor smiling and shook hands with Vanez.

"Best fight I have ever been in so far" stated Evangeline as she handed back her spear and wandered back over to the group.

"You never cease to amuse me Turner" exclaimed Rex.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the shoulder. Darren laughed and decided it was time she saw the bars. He led them over to them and showed them to the three newcomers who stared at them in awe.

"Good training method, should put it in place back home to help train up the younger soldiers, who'd you say was the champion on these?" asked Rex as he crossed his arms and looked up at them.

There was a deadly silence created after he had asked and it seemed to be conflicting Mr Crepsley the most as his troubled face stared at the bars. Rex coughed into his fist and Darren continued.

"A vampiress called Arra Sails" mumbled Darren. Rex nodded in respect.

"Well she must be a great vampire" mused Rex.

"She was" stated Mr Crepsley before he turned around and walked out of the room. Rex looked at them with a confused expression asking if he had done anything wrong.

"No, no it's fine he just ... well she died in a fight recently, a fight with our enemy you could say" explained Darrenas he tried to quickly change the subject.

Rex took the hint and dropped it. The silence returned until a small vampire stumbled into the room breathing heavily. He was one of the many new assistants in vampire mountain. Darren turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sire ... Prince Skyle requests your presence at once the wolves ... are to be questioned and ... examined" huffed the vampire. Darren nodded and dismissed him.

"Right come along guys" sang Darren as he left the room quickly followed by the others.

* * *

Evangeline and Sara had been sat down on two chairs in front of the thrones and were in the process of being questions about the other wolves. Evangeline refused to give away any more information than needed as she would not state the exact location of 'Wolfenbad'. It was as if she had been trained with stand the threats and catch outs they threw at her, Sara on the other hand proved surprisingly harder to interrogate as she kept her lips zipped on anything they asked and would throw useless facts at them about her people. Rex watched on bemused by the entire thing, but he knew eventually they would question him to on the case of what he actually. The main problem which needed to be rectified was who and what were the creatures that had chased the trio onto vampire mountain.

"For the last time TELL US WHO THEY WERE!" yelled Arrow slowly losing his temper. Evangeline shut her eyes and muttered under breath as she contemplated giving in.

"Fine I'll explain, the man whom Sara spat on was Rickshaw Dalca, he is one of the last members of an organisation called the Night Riders who wish to bring about the end of the wolves and enslave the human race, the man that used to head the organisation is now dead and the leader before him has turned to our side, the wolves main aim is to eradicate this threat for the good of the human race and their own people" explained Evangeline.

They all watched the wolf intently as she finished and sighed. She was clearly having difficulty explaining herself to them. Paris stood up and paced trying to work out what to do and how they should execute it.

"Is there any possibility they will come here looking for you again or try to harm the inhabitants of Vampire Mountain?" questioned Mika. Evangeline looked up at him.

"They are a blood thirsty group of men who love sucking the blood dry from children and dining on the flesh of wolves tell me do they sound dangerous? Hmm?" retorted Evangeline. Mika growled and glared at her as Rex did well to hide his smirk.

"Yes there is a large chance they will return looking for us here, let's just say it's our fault that they are not so many any more" stated Rex.

Mika looked concerned at this and returned to his track of thought. Kurda stood up and raised a hand as if to ask to speak. Paris nodded towards unfortunately for the vampires who glared at him.

"May I ask Miss Turner exactly **why** they were chasing you?" he asked. Evangeline nodded and scratched her forehead.

"They were chasing us because we killed their leader, there you have the answer" stated Evangeline. Kurda smiled thoughtfully and sat back down.

"Well that may stand as your argument Miss Turner, but there is also the question about Mr Bloodheart, you see he doesn't seem like us or remotely look like us explain please" exclaimed Paris.

"I am ... well a different species of vampire, I, we get our blood differently, basically our society believes draining a human completely is unnecessary" explained Rex.

"Ours as well Mr Bloodheart" stated Mika. Rex coughed into his fist as the silence began to slowly creep in.

"What do we do now Paris?" questioned Arrow. The princes looked expectantly at their elder waiting for his judgement.

"I do not know" mumbled Paris.

Sara sighed as she dropped her and stared into her lap. Evangeline suddenly snapped her eyes shut as the intense pain returned to her head. She gritted her teeth and tried to hold in her squeals as one voice rung clear through her head. "_Evangeline, I'm coming_". Kurda rushed to her side and bent down to her level, checking her the temperature of her forehead with the back of his hand. Darren narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Evangeline and concentrated on her face.

"_where have I seen her before_?" he thought.

Suddenly bone chilling howls echoed through the halls from behind the door to the Prince's hall. Everyone turned to look at it as thumping echoed from it. People began to stand up, alert and ready for whatever was coming. The doors then swung open revealing smirking Mr Tiny with a wolf similar to Evangeline standing next to him growling and baring its set of teeth. The wolf then stalked forward and slowly shifted into a girl with a brown leather bikers jacket and long wavy brown hair that twisted into what could only be described as snake's coiling half way down. She stopped still wearing her cow boy boots and removed her fedora.

"I'm here for the wolves" barked the girl.


	5. Chapter 5: We're Off To See The Witch

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga - Darren Shan does sadly - however go forth read and review my friends and even death may you all be triumphant!_**

The vampires watched wide-eyed as Mr Tiny clapped happily behind them wearing a demonic smirk at the scene before him. The wolf had come to find these 'others' she constantly spoke about and he promised to lead her to them. Now the girl stood, fists curled growling at the princes waiting for them to release Evangeline, Sara and Rex. Evangeline's face was plastered with a huge grin and relief had spread across Sara's features as she sighed heavily letting out a breath she had not realised she had been holding in. Rex was less than amused as he crossed his arms and stepped forward every so slightly earning warning shouts from the guards. Evangeline stood up as Paris began to speak.

"Desmond Tiny how ... nice to see you again" murmured Paris.

"Always a pleasure, let me guess you are wondering why I am here?" quizzed Mr Tiny as he held the heart shaped watching his hand. Most nodded to this, "well it is simple, I was helping this young girl get to her friends, then I found out all about this new race of creatures".

"Wait! You didn't create them?" questioned a shocked Arrow. Mr Tiny responded with a shrug and a bigger smirk.

"Nope, which makes them all the more dangerous ..." mused Mr Tiny.

The vampires turned to each other looking around with questioning glances and confused faces. Evangeline rolled her eyes and stepped out only to have the arm of the guard standing next to her shot out in front of her to stop her from moving any further. The girl that had accompanied Mr Tiny growled and her handy slowly edges to the belt around her waist where a hunter's knife sat away from view bound in a black leather pouch. Her fangs were visible as she curled her lip and looked dead straight at Paris.

"Release them now" hissed the girl. Paris shook his head at the childishness of the girl as Mika and Arrow openly glared at her from her abrupt nature and rudeness.

"No, not until you tell us who you are!" commanded Paris.

The girl snarled and went to speak again until Sara raised a hand to her causing the girl to turn to her and the anger that riddled her face to melt away and be replaced by that of motherly look.

"Isa, please enough, there is no point to try to oppose them just explain who you are" exclaimed Sara calmly.

The girl 'Isa' nodded her head gently and sighed. She turned to the princes wearing a mask of shame for her actions and sighed heavily shutting her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"My name is Isabella Wolfang, and in the name of the Wolfdina I plead with you to release Miss Turner and Miss Sara, you can keep Rex for all I care" stated 'Isa'.

Evangeline laughed out loud along with Sara as Rex glared at 'Isa' with a certain hint of malice.

"Thanks Bella" mumbled Rex.

The girl - Bella - smiled and placed her fedora back on her head with her two hands levelling it just above her eyes so she could see. She then shoved her hands in her pockets a waited for the prince's answer. Paris stared at Bella intently as she scanned the room nonchalantly possibly trying to think of a way to escape. He kept a small smile to himself. She couldn't get out anyway, the doors to the Hall of Princes could only be opened by the princes ... and Mr Des Tiny.

"Why should we let you take them Miss Wolfang, we have just found a new race of creatures, werewolves at that who could be considered an imposed threat along with these other vampires you have led to our door step. Also, why would we give up the chance to find out if there are other creatures of myth that walk this earth's vast plains?" questioned Paris in likeness of a school master lecturing a promising student.

Bella narrowed her eyes and bit her tongue trying not to retort. She had been rude once she would not be rude again. She sighed and looked up at the prices who gazed back quizzically. She slowly moved to her left and began to pace a metre or so back and forward with her hands clasped firmly behind her back.

"My people are on the edge of war with these other vampires, I need to bring Evangeline, Sara and Rex back home to prepare. Evangeline was sent to find Sara after she was kidnapped, Rex was to accompany then split off to scout out a source we found that could be our enemies regrouping and after today I'm even more convinced they are planning an attack" explained an exasperated Bella.

Paris nodded gravely. They all understood what it was to be at war with another race. The vampires of Vampire Mountain were at war with their cousins the Vampaneze. The War of Scars was being waged even as they spoke.

"We grant your request, the wolves and Bloodheart are to go free with you Wolfang, but I do ask one thing of you" exclaimed Paris. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Bella curiously.

"You will be accompanied by a vampire so they may help us establish a link with your people" explained Paris. Bella nodded whilst Evangeline crossed her arms and glared at the prince in anger.

"When may we go?" quizzed Sara.

"Immediately" stated Paris. Mr Tiny coughed and a grin spread across his face as he gained their attention.

"I do believe I am quite intrigued by this new found species, but alas I must go, but heed my warning Wolfang I will come to collect my favour for helping you find your friends good-bye!" shouted Mr Tiny as he disappeared into thin air leaving a frightened mass of vampires and wolves behind.

* * *

The wolves and Rex were preparing to leave with supplies generously given to them by the vampires at the princes request. They still did not know who would be accompanying them, least to say Evangeline was not at all pleased with the arrangement while Bella tried to think of a way out of it. What they most feared was what Mr Tiny would ask of Bella for helping them. Paris had explained who the charlatan was and now Bella felt foolish for ever trusting him like she did. As Evangeline swung her trench coat around her shoulders and slid her arms through the sleeves Darren, Harkat and Mr Crepsley approached wearing what looked like travelling clothes. Sara threw a bag over shoulder and smiled and waved at the approaching trio while Rex lent against the wall ready to go wearing a look of boredom of his face.

"Em, no offence or anything, but why are you three here?" questioned Bella. Mr Crepsley looked like he wanted to murder her on the spot, but Harkat cut in.

"We ... are ... going ... after ... The ... lord ... of the ... Vampaneze" explained Harkat as he lowered his mask and smiled revealing a set of little sharp grey teeth.

"The what?" asked a confused Sara.

"_Vampaneze_" restated Mr Crespley.

"There our 'enemy' of sorts they are vampires that split away from the clan ages ago because they did not agree with our way of taking blood" explained Darren.

"Sounds like the Transylvanians" muttered Evangeline under her breath.

"Transylvanians!" shouted Darren. Evangeline quickly raised her finger to her mouth and shushed Darren.

"What about Transylvanians?" asked the all to familiar voice of Gavner as he walked up beside Mr Crepsley. Evangeline shut her eyes and shook her head.

"There the vampires where we come from that believe in bleeding humans dry" whispered Sara. Darren tilted his head along with Gavner.

"Bloody scum" added Rex with as much malice as he could conjure up inside him.

Darren raised a hand and stopped their current conversation. He cleared his throat and stated his observation.

"Wait Translyvanians as in Translyvania? That's in Romania, is that where your all from?" asked Darren.

Sara smiled ecstatically as she jumped up and down clapping her hands now happy that she didn't have to deceive the vampires any longer. Rex placed to hands on her shoulders to calm her down as Bella sighed followed by a grunt and a kick to the wall from Evangeline.

"Yes Darren, well I was born there, but was raised in America by my ... dad" stammered Bella as she forced out the word 'dad'.

"Yeah you sound foreign to Evangeline, but not European foreign" stated Gavner. Evangeline rolled her eyes and picked up a bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm Mexican moron, born in Mexico and grew up in America" barked Evangeline. Gavner raised his hands in self defence.

"Okay sorry dog breath!" exclaimed Gavner.

Evangeline's eyes lit up a dazzling shade of green as she lunged forward towards Gavner with Rex and Bella grabbed her arms and holding her back from scratching out the vampire's eyeballs. Evangeline snarled and calmed down eventually as she shrugged off Bella and Rex's grasp and cossed her arms glaring dead ahead at the smirking Gavner Purl.

"Anyway why are you here?" asked Rex with a hint of annoyance.

If Gavner's grin grew any bigger it would split his face in two. He pointed to himself using his thumbs and winked at the wolves and Rex.

"I am the one that is to come with you guys to Bad wolf or something!" shouted Gavner.

Their expressions were priceless to say the least. Evangeline turned towards the wall and began banging her head off the wall repeatedly. They chuckled lightly as she stopped and rubbed her forehead.

"Well I guess we'll set off together and you can tell us more about this Lord of the Vampaneze hmm?" stated Rex as he moved towards the tunnel out onto the mountain.

* * *

They had travelled down the mountain and were currently on their way to the nearest city and airport. For some reason Darren had the odd feeling he should follow the wolves and Rex wherever they were going. It felt right inside, like an intuition. Bella and Amy sorted out buying the tickets once they all arrived at the nearest airport trying to make up a story as to why they all smelled strange. Mr Crepsley, however, was not fond of flying and this would be his first time on a plane. He believed in the old saying 'feet planted firmly on the ground'.

Gavner, however, found it exciting as he was sat next to a rather timid woman overnight for the flight. It would be just dusk when they arrived in Romania at the Budapest Airport then they would travel north west into the 'bad lands' as they were locally nicknamed by small forgotten villages and travelling folk. Darren was seated next Mr Crepsley and Harkat was placed in the cargo bay as the story they made up included Harkat playing the part of 'pet' in a carry on cage. It was the only way for him to get on board. Night had descended upon them and as the humans slumbered Darren, Gavner and Mr Crepsley were wide awake after all night was their domain. Darren shifted uncomfortably in his seat staring straight ahead at the seat in front trying to remember some long forgotten memory from his past as a human.

He shook his head over and over again rattling through every memory he could bring back. He had forgotten most of his past human life trying to repress it so that it wouldn't be missed, but as he went through his mind a feeling of utter loneliness took over him. Evangeline was someone he remembered from long ago. A face that shouldn't be forgotten. Darren sighed hung his head causing Mr Crepsley to look over at him in concern.

"What is it Darren?" asked Mr Crepsley with a hint of worry. Darren waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing, it's just that Evangeline seems somehow familiar, but I don't know how" groaned Darren. Mr Crepsley shook his head.

"It is not I don't it is 'I do not'! And, yes some people can be like someone else or remind you of someone, she reminds me a little of what Gavner was like when he was younger" mused Mr Crepsley, "best not to dwell on it".

"Yeah okay" mumbled Darren as he got lost in his thoughts once more.

* * *

The plane landed the next day at seven minutes past six in the evening just as the sun was dipping over the horizon leaving the sky a blaze with oranges and faint pinks. As the vampires walked out Darren was even more sure they would find this Evanna here in Romania. Bella seemed quite happy to be home along with the overly excitable Sara who was begging to be taken home straight away. They all left the airport getting Harkat on the way out and began working their way through the city to get out. Gavner was rather annoyed that they could not stop to explore, but Rex was getting impatient as he wanted to get back to a place called 'Vamporia'? Darren did not question as the wolves, Bella and Evangeline led the group quietly out of the city at a vast pace as the entire city lit up with glowing lights.

"What's with the light show?" questioned Gavner.

"There the old Halloween decorations, their getting ready for it even though it's still only just the beginning of September" stated Evangeline. Mr Crepsley raised an eyebrow.

"How did you become wolves?" asked Darren.

Evangeline's mouth dropped from a thin line to frown as she walked ahead without replying. Darren looked to Bella wondering what he had said that was wrong. Bella looked back sympathetically and sighed.

"You see I and Sara were **born** wolves Evangeline was **turned** into a wolf" explained Bella in a quick whisper. Darren nodded, but then asked another question.

"Then why does it upset her? Did she not want to be a wolf?" quizzed Darren. Bella shook her head.

"No, she was turned into one during a fight when she was human, it was my fault, the enemy was after me, she tried to help and paid the price - her humanity was taken from her without her consent" stated Bella.

Darren furrowed his eyebrows and said no more. They left the city rather quickly and began the night's journey to a cave that Bella had once camped in with her unknown father. She had explained to them how she had two fathers. He adopted father - Harry Green - Evangeline's uncle and Greymore Wolfang - Bella actual dad. Darren had asked no more questions regarding Evangeline as she had already almost chewed off Gavner's head for asking about her family. They arrived near the cave by around two in the morning in the woods that surrounded it. Bella was currently talking about how their people worked what they believed.

"So you see the Wolfdina is another name for 'The Queen' in our wolfy ways and The Heavens are where werewolves go when we die at around 5000 years old, you see we age differently, we get an extra few thousand years in life" explained Bella. Gavner nodded trying to understand.

"We age every tenth year by one year, half vampires every five years, our heavens are called Paradise" explained Mr Crepsley. Bella smiled as Sara wrote it all down on an old peace of parchment she had in her pocket as if she were studying for an exam.

"Our hell is called Oblivion, the wolves call it that too" mused Rex as he threw yet another fact at them.

"Hmm we have something like that ..." muttered Mr Crepsley. Bella opened her mouth to reply until Evangeline interrupted her.

"What in the name of Oblivion!" shouted Evangeline.

Everyone turned to see what her outburst had been at. A man had landed in front of her wearing nothing but animal hinds and a belt covered in throwing stars. He smiled awkwardly and ran a hand through his greasy green hair. Evangeline's first instinct was to pick up the nearest object - a rock - and hurl it at him. He dodged it easily and smirked at her as she glared back and raised her fists up ready to fight if necessary.

"Nice shot kid, but not enough to deter Vancha March" exclaimed the man.

"Vancha March, one of the princes" explained Mr Crepsley and put a hand on Evangeline's shoulder. She looked at him briefly and nodded lowering her fists at the same time and dropping them by her side.

"Aye, so you know me?" quizzed Vancha.

"Yes, I have a feeling we do" stated Darren. Vancha arched an eyebrow.

"Where are you heading?" asked Rex. Vancha turned to him.

"The Lady Evanna" he said. Darren smiled.

"Dito. We're going to see her to had a feeling she'd be here" exclaimed Darren. Vancha chuckled and Mr Crepsley crossed his arms then scowled at Vancha.

"Sorry for scaring yeah lass, but I had to catch up with these two, you lot must be those wolves Paris told me about, marvellous creatures wolves are vampires believe we are descended from them" exclaimed Vancha. Evangeline grinned as Rex snorted in disagreement.

"We had better get to the cave before sun rise" shouted Bella. Everyone nodded in agreement and they set off once again with the new addition to the group.

* * *

Bella had scouted ahead and was sure they had arrived but what lay before her shocked even her who had seen almost everything. The others gasped as they climbed onto the hill and took in the scene a large blue tent sat idly on the hill next to the mouth of the cave. It seemed so still, but the flagged top swayed gracefully in the dull breeze as the scents of fine food danced away from it towards them and the landscape took on a calm existence.

"The Lady Evanna" croaked Vancha.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell Tales

As the bewildered group marched across the grass and steadily up the hill they began to see something glinting in some mirky pools that were dotted around the them. Darren narrowed his eyes and tried his best to get a better look at what made the sight before them. They looked like little green lumps on the water or weirdly shaped rocks. When the began to approach closer to the tent Rex's eyes went wide and he went pale, paler than vampire should. He began whimpering slightly as they stopped and all turned their heads curiously towards him.

"What is it Bloodheart? Lost your bottle?" smirked Evangeline.

"Their ... their ... fr ... ogs!" whimpered Rex.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hold in the laughter along with Darren and Mr Creplsey who smirked at him. Sara's eyebrows knitted together as Evangeline, Vancha and Gavner were doubled over with laughter and in some cases with tears in their eyes. Sara looked around herself in confusion at what was so funny.

"What? What is so funny?" asked Sara innocently. Evangeline eventually came up for air to answer her.

"He's ... he's scared ... of frogs!" wheezed Evangeline as she tried to control her laughter but dived back into it the minute she took another look at Rex who glared at them in exasperation with crossed arms. Sara turned back to Rex and smiled solemnly at him then walked over to him and patted his back.

"It will be alright Rex, they shall not harm you" reassured Sara as she nodded to him.

Rex shut his eyes and gulped. He nodded in return and took a few skips ahead with the two wolves, Bella and Evangeline flanking his sides as they moved towards the tent. Darren stopped a little behind them all and peered more closely at a frog near them. He suddenly jumped as a hand came down on his back. It was Mr Crepsley. He twirled round quickly holding a hand over his chest as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Do not get to close to them" stated Mr Creplsey. Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What harm can they do?" questioned Darren. Mr Crepsley then pointed to the closet one whose tongue spilled out the sides of it's mouth.

"See the little cuts along the sides of the tongue, there full of poison, can even kill vampires I am afraid so stay away from them" explained Mr Crepsley.

Darren looked at the frog's tongue and indeed did see the little slits around the out edges of it's tongue where a strange bright green, yellow liquid oozed out making it look like the frog was ready to explode. They moved on until they stopped dead outside the tent's opening.

"What now?" whispered Evangeline, "do we knock?". Vancha smiled and clapped his hands.

"LADY EVANNA! WE HAVE ARRIVED!" shouted Vancha.

They held their ears as Vancha screeched out. Gaver was the first to remove his hands from his ears and scowled at the prince.

"Do you mind telling us before you do that!" exclaimed Gavner in annoyance.

Vancha just shrugged and tucked his arms behind back and began whistling. Suddenly the flaps shifted as a small troll like woman popped out of the bottom. They turned to find Mr Creplsey staring down at some of the frogs that now reflected the image of a young woman with sandy coloured hair and warrior like eyes. Evangeline opened her mouth to ask who it was the woman shushed her.

"Best we leave him to reflect" whispered the woman.

She lifted the flap and held it open and gestured for them to come in and to leave Mr Crepsley outside. Darren and Gavner knew who it was, it was Arra. They looked around inside and found it filled with luxiourious things. From priceless cushions to silver plates loaded with furits and vegetables. A minty light smell filled the air as they were all seated. The woman bound in ropes that were literally falling apart and long silvery nails that glinted like knives in the pale moonlight shifted around them and went up to Vancha and lifted him up as if he weighed no less than a baby.

"Vancha March! Good to see you again!" exclaimed the woman as she put him down.

He laughed and sat back down crossing his legs and throwing his hands behind his head. Sara shifted uncomfortably on the cushion sat on trying to get comfy as Darren gazed round the room, eyes scanning the room taking everything in. The woman smiled widened at Darren who slowly sat down next to Evangeline as Mr Crepsley crept in and stood at the back with his arms crossed.

Darren watched Evangeline curiously as she paced around the room with a distant look on her face. Unknowing to him a small smile had crept onto his face almost as if he was reminising of a long gone memory. Evanna interrupted his thoughts as she placed a small hand on his shoulder. Darren smiled thoughtfully up at her as she sat next to him. He turned back to look at Evangeline who had picked up a pear and was inspecting it as if it would explode on her. Evanna watched her as well and giggled to herlsef. Darren turned to her with a confused look.

"You can not remember her can you Darren Shan?" quizzed Evanna. Darren nodded slowly as he stared at the woman with wide eyes. How had she known that he was trying to remember Evangeline.

"Yes, she seems so familiar I just don't know how or why" groaned Darren as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. Evanna's smile widened as she gazed back at the said girl.

"I know who she is, however, it may hurt you to know that she had forgotten you as well Darren human memories fade fast when you are turned or 'converted' in her case" chirped Evanna.

Darren shifted his whole body round and looked at Evanna in wonder and confusion. Questions surged through him as she looked at him. She saw the cogs turning in his head trying desperately to figure out who Evangeline was and why he and she had forgotten each other.

"How? Who is she!" squeaked Darren in exasperation.

Evanna shushed him as she raised a finger to her mouth. She pointed over his shoulder and they found Evangeline staring at them questioningly. Darren smiled innocently as she narrowed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders then left the tent with the pear. Darren turned back to Evanna as she cleared her throat.

"I can see into the future Darren, it's actually more of a curse than a gift I would prefer not to know but Darren you have to remember" whispered Evanna.

"Who is she!" asked Darren urgently. Evanna sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"She's an old friend of yours from when you were human, remember Darren, did you not used to run around in the park with a little stout of a girl with long black curls like raven's feathers and whose daddy was a soldier and eventually when Steve came began to fade from your life as she distance herself, took more holidays to her uncles then altogether moved away to be near her mother's family?" questioned Evanna.

Darren shook his head as it began to hurt from him searching through endless memories trying to recall them back to his mind. He shook his headonce more. Then suddenly it hit him. He could see clearly now. The long black hair, mischevous smile, the ragged tom-boyish clothes of a girl whose dad wanted a boy. He could the park and swings where he had found her sitting quietly with a forest of hair covering her face as she silently sang. Him asking her what was wrong and wondering if she wanted to play. Her accepting with a playful grin as they kicked the ball around the place. Then he could remember the day it happened, when she began to distance herself. Steve coming to help him when she wasn't around because she had detention then coming to get him later on only to have him introduce her to his new best friend. Her not approving at all until she found that they both liked the same music. The day she moved away.

Darren turned back to Evanna, blinked a few times then got up. He silently excused himself from the tent and went to look for her outside to tell her. He found her a few moments later crunching into the pear with a delighted smile as she looked up into the sky. She was lying on her back on the grass listening to the symphony of music the creatures of the night made. These were one of the rare moments when she wasn't with Bella talking abouts wars and battles of blood and survival, defending the innocent or hunting monsters such as the vampires that plagued her homelands. For her it was good to be back on Romanaian soil and away from America. Darren coughed into his fist to let her know he was there. She shot up onto her feet before you could say 'hey' and spun round facing him with an ominous glare. She stopped tensing when she noticed it was him.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" stated Darren.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't" exclaimed Evangeline sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Darren frowned until she smirked and laughed alittle, "I was joking no bother my friend".

"Yeah ... okay ... em? Evangeline can I ask who did you become a werewolf?" asked Darren as he shifted from side to side on his feet. Evangeline looked back down at the ground and sighed heavily then looked back up at him. She coughed into her fist uncomfortably and scratched the back of her neck.

"It's not a subject I like discussing openly" stated Evangeline. Darren frowned slightly.

"Why?" he asked again. Evangeline shook her head and chuckled lightly in exasperation.

"Because I sound like a total wimp if I tell you" joked Evangeline, Darren laughed at this and gestured for her to continue, "Okay so I kinda decided to shoot my big mouth off when I was human during a fight between these vampires and some werewolves, I ... got in the way and ... well one of the wolves accidently ... bit into my arm instead of the vampires neck".

Darren stared at her in shock. That sounded nothing like how he had been changed. He had been given a choice, well all be it an unfair hard to get out of one but still a choice of some kind whereas Evangeline did not get to make the call. She cleared her throat once more and began staring at her feet, then the sky, then generally all around her.

"Evangeline ... there's something else, can you, remember anything from being a human?" he enquired.

Evangeline's eyes glanced up thoughtfully for a moment as her face became full of concentration as she searched her headfor anything she could indeed remeber as a human. She gazed back at Darren and shrugged.

"I've forgotton most things since I was a child but fairly recent stuff before I was changed I can remember, how?" asked Evangeline in return.

Darren huffed in annoyance and paced about sharply like an animal in a cage. He stopped in front of her again and smiled solemnly.

"Well ... you see ..." Darren began until Bella raced out and grabbed Evangeline's arm.

"What's wrong?" enquired Evangeline as she turned to stare at her cousin.

"The Lady Evanna says we should be leaving tomorrow, I asked about patrols but looks like we can rest for the night and day so come along and sleep" explained Bella as she turned and walked back into the tent.

Evangeline shrugged towards Darren and continued to follow Bella inside leaving Darren behind. He felt rather annoyed for the interption but shook it off knowing he could tell her later on if need be. Inside the tent Darren sat down next to Vancha and joined in the conversation that was going on.

"Have you ever wondered why vampires burn in the sun?"

"Well, no, not exactly..." muttered Darren.

"There's no logical reason," Vancha explained, "According to the stories humans tell, it's because we're evil, and evil beings can't face the sun. But that's nonsense - we're not evil, and even if we were, we should still be able to move about during the day. Look at wolves, we're supposed to be descended from them, but they can endure the sunlight. Even true nocturnal creatures like bats and owls can survive by day. Sunlight might confuse them, but it doesn't kill them. So why does it kill vampires?".

"Why then do we burn?" asked Darren. Vancha shrugged and laughed at him and shook his head.

"I have no clue,no reason to ask me, but I will still rub spit into my skin and step out into the sun" exclaimed Vancha.

"That's suicide!" shouted Rex from his seat on the floor. Vancha snorted at him and waved him off.

"For years I've been subjecting myself to the rays of the sun. Every few weeks I walk about for an hour by day, letting the sun burn me, toughening my skin and eyes to it, testing it, seeing how long I can survive" stated Vancha matter-o-factly.

Darren shrugged and settled down for a long night's sleep.

* * *

The sun was low the sky signalling late afternoon and Darren had spent time training with Vancha at the entrance of the cave at the back of the tent. Mr Crepsley had woken up and the wolves slept soundly outside. They had slept outside in their gruesome forms, large dogs that slept soundly outside with low loud growls emitting for them as they snored away harshly. Evanna had foundit amusing and called them her 'guard dogs'. She to had been interested to finally see wolves up close for the first time even though she had known of their existance ages ago, but to now reach out and stroke ones fur was undeniably exciting. Vancha was pleased to know they existed, countless times now he mentioned how brilliant they were as opposed to Rex who harboured an unknown hate for them. Gavner had already starting using jokes on the least easy to anger one, Bella saying she had dog breath and calling her Fido every so often. Everything had gone quiet from the wolves as they heard a loud whine. Harkat approached the large brown wolf outside - Bella and poked a stubby finger into the wolves side then turned to the others and lowered his mask.

"Are they dead?" whispered Harkat towards Darren who returned with a shrug.

"No, we are indeed very much alive" groaned Bella as she opened her eyes.

Harkat jumped as he replaced his mask on his face. They looked at the wolf that now shifted into Bella as she rolled her shoulders back and arched her back cracking her bones along the way. She gasped satisfied as she settled down and turned to them. Mr Crepsley popped out beside them and stood with his arms crossed.

"When will she wake up, we need to get moving" barked an annoyed Mr Creplsey.

"Already awake" stated Evangeline who had already shifted back into human form.

"Fine let's go now" exclaimed Rex who seemed to be on edge. Evangeline nodded in confirmation and let the Lady Evanna speak.

"As I told you all earliar I do have an insight into the future but I cannot indulge you in it, but hear my words vampires if you should fail to kill the vampaneze Lord four times, only one of you shall be alive to witness the fall of the clan, the other two hunters ... will be dead" explained Evanna.

They all had went pale as sheets and now looked at the small stumpy woman.

"Can you see the future of my people, even of the wolves maybe?" enquired Rex. Evanna nodded with a small smile.

"Yes I can and to say the least I see hope born in the small form of an innocent infant born to a female wolf" sighed Evanna as she cast her gaze over Bella,"I can tell you no more but let us move on I fear the night shall bring more perils for us to face together my friends".


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Romania

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga it belongs to Darren Shan! **_

_**A/N Hello readers! This is just a short thank you to everyone that has reviewed my fanfiction - especially those with constructive criticism and encouraging thoughts! You have helped my writing a lot and yeah there is a ton of mistakes but that's because i don't have a beta yet. Again many thanks and may the non-existent of the Vampaneeze be with you all!**_

* * *

Evangeline laughed away with Bella as they twittered away in what they called the 'wolven language'. Rex for some reason was becoming increasingly annoyed at them while Sara skipped a long at the side listening to everyone moan and groan about the long trek. Bella had already discussed that they were close approaching Wolfenbad. Darren chatted away with Mr Crepsleyand Vancha about the death sentence they had just been given.

"Does that mean that since there is three of us then ..." stated Darren.

"... Then there will only be three defending the Lord of the Vampaneeze" exclaimed Mr Crepsley.

The three vampires nodded in relief that they were not going to have to face an entire army. Harkat suddenly stopped dead and rubbed his small forehead. Evanna approached him and held his head as she inspected his eyes.

"Nightmares?" enquired Evanna. Harkat nodded in slight pain. Evanna then closed her eyes and searched through his mind, "dragons".

Everyone looked at her in confusion. There was no such things as dragons. Was there? They let her continue on.

"Did Mr Tiny mention anything about Harkat's real identity?" asked Evanna.

"No not really, he kind of mentioned the whole three hunters thing and left" explained Gavner. Evanna nodded curiously.

"If you told Harkat who he was could that help the nightmares?" questioned Darren.

Evanna shook her head and took Darren a bit away from them. A few moments later they came back and Darren gave one last nod to Evanna and they continued on.

"Where to next?" asked Gavner.

"Wherever our hearts lead us according to Mr Tiny" stated Mr Crepsley, "Darren where do you feel we must go?". Darren paused for a brief moment then smiled.

"I've been wondering how Evra is lately" replied Darren. Mr Crepsley nodded with a nostalgic smile.

"Yes I have been wondering how my old friend Mr Tall is doing" mused Mr Crepsley. Gavner chuckled and clapped them both on the back.

"Then to Cirque Du Freak it is then" exclaimed Gavner.

* * *

An hour or so passed away and they had made their way deep into Romania now. Rex seemed more on edge as he constantly stopped to listen for some reason. One moment the girls suddenly stopped and listened as well. Darren raised an eyebrow and stood beside Evangeline, placing a hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention as she stared at the trees that surrounded them. Bella moved forward and narrowed her eyes up into the pitch black night sky as she tilted her head to the side. Sara stood motionless with fear evident in her eyes as she clung to Gavner's arm and Rex had drawnone of his long silver daggers he had strapped to his side.

"What is it? What can you hear or see?" asked Mr Crepsley. Vancha looked up at the sky and looked in Bella's direction.

"I don't hear anything" whispered Vancha. Evangeline gulped.

"Exactly, it's quiet, to quiet" barked Evangeline.

Suddenly something swooped down from the sky and sent Bella crashing backwards into Rex who tumbled over losing his dagger in the process. The flurry disappeared as soon as it had appeared, but then returned to them as it slashed Evangeline shoulder and effectively Darren's hand as well. Evangeline stumbled into a crouch as she held her bleeding shoulder growling deeply at the sky as she surveyed. The thing returned and morphed into a figure. They watched as a cackle rang through the air and chilled them to the bone.

"Hello mongrels" sang an eerie voice which made you feel like something was crawling inside your skin.

"Costello" barked Evangeline through her gritted teeth.

The figure only laughed again as it came into the pale moonlight making it visible to the eye. It was a woman, tall and slim with long black hair which was silky and gave off the texture of snake's skin. Her lip were contorted into a vicious smile and her eyes glinted maniacally as she scanned the odd group in front of her. If Darren wasn't slightly afraid he would be lying, she scared him a lot. She laughed again at Evangeline and Rex as he struggled back to his feet grabbing his dagger from the ground and pointing it in the direction of the woman.

"Welcome home mongrels, Bloodscum, nice to see you back on my turf" exclaimed the woman 'Costello'.

"F**k you Sasha" growled Bella. Sasha giggled as she turned her eyes on the female wolf that rose up from the ground.

"Oh, poor Wolfang, did I hurt you and the other dog, poor little puppies" pouted Sasha sarcastically.

Evangeline snarled and leapt up from the ground into a crouch as she trembled with anger at the insults Sasha threw her way. Sasha cackled again at Evangeline then stopped and glared at her.

"Time we finished this, bye bye mongrels" hissed Sasha as she transformed into what could only be described as hideous.

The long jagged wings sprouted from her back which were thin and tore at bits, evidence of recent fighting and her limbs began long grey and gangly as the bone shifted and creaked like machinery assembling itself. At the end up she looked like a walking zombie, just with long sharp white fangs and long black nails.

"Charna's guts! Can you do that?" shouted Vancha towards Rex.

"Nope, just her she's kind of the last of her kind sort of thing, some ancient vampy venom" explained Rex as he trained the dagger on Sasha's heart.

Sasha began to tsk them while wagging her finger as if scolding a child. She launched herself at Bella first tackling her to the ground trying to bite her neck. She had a ferocious hunger painted over her face as she closed in on Bella's neck. Rex then threw the dagger at her lodging it into her shoulder blade. She turned her head and roared at Rex, leaving Bella and beginning to tackle him as he drew another dagger. Bella struggled up from the ground as Gavner heaved her up by her arms and Evangeline began running at her transforming into a werewolf along the way. Evangeline snatched at Sasha taking her with her through a tree or two and down a sharp incline. The rest followed with an injured Rex who limped forward. Sasha was on her back holding Evangeline's jaws apart as the snapped at Sasha's neck a few inches above it. Sasha whined in exasperation, but eventually she kicked Evangeline in the stomach sending her flying backwards into a bush. Bella and Sara along with Mr Crepsley attacked her from all sides as Vancha and Rex tried to aim their weapons at her heart or head. Gavner joined in sweeping his leg round on the ground knocking Sasha off her feet. Whilst Evanna sat on the sidelines Darren tried to join in, but couldn't find a space to fight the demon. Sasha's eyes flashed red and suddenly they were all blown backwards, lying on the ground in pain. Sasha smiled triumphantlythen raised both her palms towards Evangeline and Bella.

"Time to end it" she muttered out of breath.

"Not likely" growled a deep voice from the trees.

They watched as a surprised Sasha turned around as a black figure dropped from the canopy with a lethal grace and launched a silver stake right through her chest just missing her heart. She let out a god awful screech and then disappeared into the night. The figure walked over to then in long strides and helped Bella up off the groundswiftly. It was a man. He removed the hat he wore and pushed back the long black fringe that covered his right eye. Bella smiled ecstatically and hugged him in a death grip with a small grunt coming from him. He wore a long black trench coat that reached below his knees, black shirt and trousers. Bella eventually let him go and Evangeline shifted back into a human and smirked at the man.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Gavner as he got up and dusted himself down. The man gestured to himself.

"Me? Oh, some call me an outlaw, bloodsucker, scum, but you can call me Rider" announced the man.

* * *

After a few moments of clearing that up, Rex eventually interupted, highly annoyed as he saton a rock and inspected his bleeding leg.

"Nice entrance Rider" moaned Rex.

"Yes, it is nice to see you Merrick" exclaimed Sara who smiled happily as she bent down to dress Rex's leg with a bandage.

"You too Sara, Bloodheart" stated Merrick as he crossed his arms, "nice to see you've kept yourself busy, and Turner you haven't even insulted me yet". Evangeline growled.

"You're just lucky I'm kinda trying to not throw up after she kicked me in the dam stomach" muttered Evangeline as she bent over in a sitting position.

Merrick smirked then went over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her and pecked her forehead. Evangeline made puking noises as she raised her head. Her face was flushed red and her eyes watering as she tried to hold her breakfast in.

"For goodness sake Evangeline are you alright?" asked Bella as she wandered over to Evangeline and sat beside her.

Evangeline nodded sarcastically and gave her the thumbs up as she returned to bending over. Evanna laughed and shook hands with Merrick as if they knew each other.

"It's nice to see you again Merrick how have you the past few decades?" enquired Evanna. Bella and Rex raised their eyebrows watching the exchange.

"Yes I have been well, hopefully you have been too" stated Merrick. Evanna chuckled and nodded.

"Hold up, what age are you again exactly?" questioned Rex. Merrick shot a glare at Rex.

"I was born in 1884, there's your clue moron" growled Merrick. Rex then proceeded to count his fingers and screw his face up trying to work it out. After a while of it, Evangeline became annoyed and groaned loudly.

"He's a hundred and twenty years old idiot!" shouted Evangeline causing Bella, Vancha and Gavner to laugh aloud. Rex narrowed his eyes at Evangeline and cursed under his breath.

"Thanks for helping, I'm Darren Shan, this is Vancha March, Larten Crepsley and Gavner Purl" exclaimed Darren. Merrick nodded to each of them.

"Wait how did you know we were here and in trouble?" asked Sara.

"Bella sent a message ahead to tell me you were all on the way back home" explained Merrick, "Also its not hard to hear Bloodheart and Turner arguing with each other, where are you heading anyway, Wolfenbads' in that direction" stated Merrick as he pointed north-west.

"Yeah we're heading for Cirque Du Freak" stated Vancha.

"That creepy freak show yeah I've seen them they passed through the last town I was hunting ..." exclaimed Merrick until he found Bella with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, "let me rephrase that the last town I was passing through". Bella smiled sarcastically at him as Gavner began to walk away.

"May as well tag along then, off to Cirque Du Freak" he exclaimed as they all followed after him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cirque

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Saga ... I really love it**_

_**A/N Hey guys just saying sorry for the delay in updating (I had exams and other stuff happening) but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will keep updating frequently. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and followed. Please review more - I like constructive criticism! **_

* * *

It took them roughly about two to three days to finally reach where they assumed Cirque Du Freak was. They had been sleeping in caves or dossing about in ruined buildings scattered through the forest. What astonished the vampires of Vampire Mountain more was that their 'similar cousins' could walk about in the daylight apart from the Merrick one. He slept into long hours of the day and rose about three o clock in the afternoon and when he did he wore dark glasses as if though to protect his eyes from the deadly branching arms of the suns rays. They were mostly quiet and did not talk whether it was to question one another or Rex and Evangeline arguing with one another. They all stopped at the edge of a village which was where they found a young group of teenagers holding flyers that stated the secret freak show was to take place in an abandoned church outside the village far from prying eyes.

As dusk fell and slipped into the darkness of night the odd group marched to the church where they were just in time to see the final acts. As they slid into the back they watched the Twisting Twins finish the show and then Mr Tall come out to announce that the show was over. Evangeline moaned in protest much like the rest of the audience as she had wanted to see the rest. The others had wanted to see much more of the fantastic show Darren and Mr Crepsley had promised them was a spectacular event. They stood up to leave and began to file out the seats. Evangeline sulked and walked ahead with her hands crammed into her pockets with Bella not to far behind as they complained to one another in a language Darren could not understand. As he looked up at the ceiling he smirked. The show was indeed not over. Suddenly two long silvery snake slid down from the rafters spooking the crowd and making others scream. One slipped from its grasp and fell onto the girls who were walking ahead. Evangeline and Bella let out to god awful screams as they waved their arms about above their heads trying to removed the snake that began to slither around them. Rex nearly fell to the ground laughing as he wheezed and watched the calamity unfold before him. Darren stepped forward to help but before he could a tall man whom looked vaguely familiar to him and a small boy strode forward and helped untangle the snakes from around them. Darren smiled again and walked forward shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Evra Von, how nice to see you again" exclaimed Darren. The man whirled round and stared down at Darren as a smiled appeared across his face.

"Darren Shan, it is, where have you been!" shouted Evra.

"Vampire Mountain, you?" asked Darren. Evra wrapped the snake around his neck and extended his arm to his old friend as they joined hands and shook them.

"All over" stated Evra.

"Ehem?" coughed Bella as she crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrow.

"Oh Evra this is ... Bella Wolfang and Evangeline Turner, girls this is Evra Von an old friend" explained Darren as he introduced them.

They shook hand with one another Harkat came up to Darren side and removed his face mask revealing his small stitched up mouth.

"Hello ..." wheezed Harkat. Evra's snake like eyes shot wide as he stared down at Harkat like he had grown another head.

"It ... spoke!" shouted Evra. Harkat replaced his mask and looked at the snake man mildly unamused.

"Yeah he can speak, his name's Harkat Mulds, Harkat this is Evra Von" stated Darren. Evra looked disbelievingly at Darren and the Little Person.

"Yes and it would like to be called he" mumbled Harkat. Evra stared at the Little person and nodded.

"Welcome back to Cirque Du Freak Darren" exclaimed a rather loud voice.

A shadow had been cast over the group and they turned to find Mr Tall standing behind them. Darren smiled and nodded his head politely in return. Evangeline and Bella looked up in awe at the tall like two small children with wonder and curiousity gleaming in their eyes. Darren laughed as Evanna wobbled over to them and stood next to Mr Tall.

"Yes greetings to all, food would nice as well and Hibernius I would like a word or two with you later on" stated Evanna.

Mr Tall bowed his head slightly to the lady and smiled. He then began to motion with his arm for everyone to start piling out of the Church. Darren walked with Evra as they began to leave but suddenly a little boy ran up beside them. He pulled the other snake from the act behind him like a toy and took Evra's hand. Darren narrowed his eyes at the child. He looked familiar. His hair was a yellow-green colour and he had multi-coloured scales like Evra. Realisation hit Darren as he stopped and tried to form words. Evra smirked and introduced them.

"Darren, this is Shancus, my eldest son" explained Evra. The boy grinned and waved up at the dazed vampire.

"What? How many do you have?" asked Darren in surprise. Evra shook his head.

"Another two - Urcha and Lilia, me and Merla have been busy" joked Evra. Darren quirked an eyebrow.

"Merla?" he quizzed the snake man.

"My wife Darren" explained Evra.

Darren shook his head. He had indeed been gone for a long time. They were led to dinner as they all sat around an open fire that lit up the walls of the run down school that the Cirque were using as a base. Darren was happy to be greeted by everyone especially Truska in her broken english. Although most were suspicious of the new people that surrounded them. Bella sat beside Sara who shrunk away from the many eyes watching them and Merrick with Rex as Evangeline sat beside them cross legged on the floor staring into her lap.

"So Darren who are your friends?" asked Cormac Limbs. Darren swallowed his food and grinned.

"This is our 'friends' we found on Vampire Mountain, you'll not believe me but these are the vampires Merrick Rider and Rex Bloodheart and the werewolves Evangeline Turner, Bella Wolfang and Sara Lupei" explained Darren.

Most raised their eyebrows as a silence grew. Except for Cormac who chuckled and smirked.

"You'll enjoy the company of the Wolf-Man then girls" he exclaimed. Evangeline's eyes lit up as Sara shrunk further away.

"You have a Wolf-Man? Awesome!" shouted Evangeline. Mr Crepsley groaned as he shook his head.

"May I finally ask something that has been troubling me since Vampire Mountain, who exactly are you fighting and what exactly did you do to them to make them this mad?" questioned Mr Crepsley.

The five strangers stared at one another then at the elder vampire. Merrick sighed and spoke up whilst the Cirque performers looked on and listened intently to the conversation of which they understood little about.

"A few years back we took down a vampire called Valken, he was rather abrasive and decided to declare war on the Vampire Nation and the Wolves, so a campaign began and in not so many words we won, but now I believe that his followers are trying to resurrect him, the vampiress we encountered a few days ago was Sasha Costello - Valken turned her and made her his 'daughter'- she has powers and is believed to be a sorceress" explained Merrick.

Mr Crespley quirked an eyebrow up in a questioningly glance.

"Then what were you doing on Vampire Mountain?" asked Gavner. Merrick turned to Evangeline who groaned and straightened her legs out.

"Me and Sara had been assigned to a stake out mission, well I was, Sara's father asked me to watch her when we crossed paths a little while back, we have reason to believe that the Night Riders were working with some dark force that was unknown to us" stated Evangeline.

"The Vampaneze!" shouted Mr Crepsley.

Evanna smiled in the corner as if she had known all along (and Darren was pretty sure she had). Evangeline stood up from the ground and put her hands in the pockets of her trench coat and began to pace. A silence clung to those that had remained round the fire as their faces were screwed upin concentration trying to work out why the devil the Vampaneze would work with Sasha and the Night Riders.

"Well what these 'Vampaneze' goal?" quizzed Rex.

"Firstly, the Vampaneze are our 'cousins' of the same clan that split away when it was decided that draining humans was not to be allowed, they believe they do good by consuming the souls of those they drink dry by keeping their memories alive" explained Gavner.

Mr Crepsley and Darren nodded in agreement as Gavner finished explaining. Evanna then stood up and spoke.

"The Vampaneze are never this strange we are at War, desperate times call for desperate measures" sang Evanna.

The entire group's blood ran cold as the five strangers looked amongst themselves. As night wore on to early hours the sun was due to rise very soon. So everyone began to get ready for sleep. Mr Crepsley was given his coffin and Vancha - even though he said he would be with Truska - most likely had slept in a bush. Darren and Harkat rested in hammocks strung in a tent next to Evra and families' tent. A tent was provided for the other five as Merrick dew out sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on and went inside ready to sleep like the dead whilst Rex slept on the floor in the tent. The werewolves on the other hand turned into their other forms and began wolves again and rested outside under the sun's rays waiting for the evening to come.


End file.
